DVDs
This is a list of the DVDs released for Happy Tree Friends. Volume 1: First Blood The First Blood DVD was released on February 11, 2003 and has the following regular episodes and special and exclusive content: *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *House Warming *Helping Helps *Crazy Ant-ics *Havin' A Ball *Water You Wading For *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Wheelin' and Dealin' *Pitchin' Impossible *Stayin' Alive *Treasure Those Idol Moments *Chip Off the Ol' Block *Nuttin' but the Tooth *Hide and Seek Bonus features *4 Interactive Smoochies *Special Pop Corn Video Episode *Meet the Characters *Commentary from Rhode Montijo, Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum, Warren Graff, Jason Sadler, Michael "Lippy" Lipman, and Jim Lively. *Storyboard to Episode Comparisons and Original Sketches & Character Designs commentaries (with swear words being bleeped by the sounds of a rubber duckie) *Bonus Never Before Seen Episodes (Whose Line Is It Anyway?) *Original Formula (Banjo Frenzy) Bonus Pack Select releases of First Blood also included a second disc titled "Bonus Pack," which was advertised in a television commercial for First Blood. It's contents are currently unknown. Volume 2: Second Serving The Second Serving DVD was released on October 14, 2003 has the following regular episodes and special and exclusive content: *Boo Do You Think You Are? *Mime and Mime Again *You're Bakin' Me Crazy *Tongue Twister Trouble *Meat Me for Lunch *Sweet Ride *It's a Snap *Off the Hook *Spare Me *Snow What? That's What! *This Is Your Knife *Happy Trails Pt. 1 *Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark *Eye Candy *Rink Hijinks *Flippin' Burgers *Get Whale Soon Bonus features *Commentary from creators Kenn Navarro and Rhode Montijo *2 Premiere Episodes (never seen before the release of this DVD; Eyes Cold Lemonade and Snip Snip Hooray!) *4 Interactive Smoochies *6 Holiday Kringles *Under the Skin of Happy Tree Friends *Character Interview (Intimate Spotlight) *Sing-A-Long *Board-To-Episode Comparisons *Comparisons and a special mystery character show (Buddhist Monkey: Enter the Garden) *Sound FX Commentary Volume 3: Third Strike The Third Strike DVD was released August 3, 2004 has the following regular episodes and special and exclusive content: *Milkin' It *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Class Act *The Way You Make Me Wheel *Better Off Bread *I Get a Trick Out of You *Shard at Work *Water Way to Go *Out on a Limb *Keepin' it Reel *A Hard Act to Swallow *Let It Slide *Icy You *Hello Dolly Bonus features *Exclusive Episodes starring Buddhist Monkey and Cro-Marmot (Buddhist Monkey: Books of Fury and Dino-Sore Days) *HTF Commercials *DVD Commentary from creator Kenn Navarro and writers Warren Graff and Ken Pontac *Sound FX Commentary from Jim Lively *Vision-O-Rama *Follow The Yellow Rabbit (with posts of original ideas, documentaries and swear words being bleeped by the sounds of a rubber duck) *See & Scream *Comic Strips and Genuine Fan Art *And more extras. Blood Sample Sets Four Blood Sample Sets were released in 2004 and include samples of: *Volume 1: First Blood *Volume 2: Second Serving *Volume 3: Third Strike A US release of A- exists, but only pics of the German release have surfaced. Th.png|Happy Tree Friends: Blood Sample 0+ Bloodsampleab.png|Happy Tree Friends: Blood Sample AB usbloodsampleb.png|Blood Sample B (US release) Bloodsamplegermany.png|Blood Samples A- and Blood Samples B (German releases) Overkill Box Set The Overkill Box Set is a 3-Disc set that was released on October 4, 2005 and includes: *Volume 1: First Blood *Volume 2: Second Serving *Volume 3: Third Strike Plus the episodes: *Remains to be Seen *Blind Date *From A to Zoo *Suck It Up *Mole in the City (Irregular Episode) Winter Break The Winter Break special was released on DVD on October 4, 2005 and features the following: Episodes *Stealing the Spotlight *Tongue Twister Trouble *Snow What? That's What! *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *Out on a Limb *Class Act *Ski Patrol Kringles *Kringle Feast *Reindeer Kringle *Kringle Tree *Ski Kringle *Kringle Presents *Kringle Karols TV Series DVDs TV Series DVD Vol. 1 Released on December 5, 2006. *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *From Hero to Eternity *And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal *Ipso Fatso *Don't Yank My Chain *Doggone It *Concrete Solution *Sea What I Found Bonus Features *DVD Commentaries from creator Kenn Navarro and writers Warren Graff and Ken Pontac *Storyboards *And other special bonus features. TV Series DVD Vol. 2 Released on April 7, 2007. *Easy For You to Sleigh *Wishy Washy *Who's to Flame? *Every Litter Bit Hurts *As You Wish *Take a Hike *Snow Place to Go *Dunce Upon a Time *Gems the Breaks Bonus features *Storyboards *Commentaries from creator Kenn Navarro and writers Ken Pontac, Warren Graff and David Winn *Behind-The-Scenes. TV Series DVD Vol. 3 Released on August 7, 2007. *A Change of Heart *A Hole Lotta Love *Mime to Five *Blast from the Past *Chew Said a Mouthful *See What Develops *Idol Curiosity *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Aw, Shucks! Bonus features *DVD Commentary from creator Kenn Navarro and writers Ken Pontac and David Winn *Storyboards *The Voices of Happy Tree Friends *Behind The Scenes TV Series DVD Vol. 4 Released on November 20, 2007. *A Sight for Sore Eyes *Wipe Out! *Letter Late than Never *Wingin' It *Tongue in Cheek *Easy Comb, Easy Go *I've Got You Under My Skin *In a Jam *Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Double Whammy Part I *Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) Bonus features *Commentary from Kenn Navarro, Warren Graff, Ken Pontac and David Winn *Storyboards *Hate Mail *Behind the Screams TV Series Season 1 DVD Box Set A box set containing all 4 volumes of Season 1 of the TV series was released on January 8, 2008. Htf tv vol.1.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 1. (NTSC Region 1 box art) Htf tv vol.2.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 2. (NTSC Region 1 box art) Htf tv vol.3.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 3. (NTSC Region 1 box art) Htf tv vol.4.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 4. (NTSC Region 1 box art) Htf tv complete.jpg|Complete TV season 1, containing all four volumes. NTSC Region 1 box art... 0000226487.jpg|...and PAL Region 2 box art. alternateDVDcover.jpg|Volume 1 PAL Region 2 Czech box art. alternateDVDcover2.jpg|Volume 2 PAL Region 2 Czech box art. alternateDVDcover3.jpg|Volume 3 PAL Region 2 Czech box art. alternateDVDcover4.jpg|Volume 4 PAL Region 2 Czech box art. 41--MC2gNyL._SY445_.jpg|Volume 1 PAL UK cover. DVD Menu: DVD Menu.PNG|Volume 1 showing Lumpy and The Mole. Capture1.PNG|Episode selection menu showing Nutty playing Test of Strength. Capture2.PNG|Bonus Features menu showing Flaky, Petunia and Toothy driving bumper cars. Capture3.PNG|Storyboards Menu Just a Same As Bonus Features Menu The Flag Opens. Capture4.PNG|Volume 2 Menu showing Lumpy as a butcher. Capture5.PNG|Episode selection menu featuring Lumpy with a barbecue. Capture6.PNG|Bonus Features menu showing Lumpy shutting a door and Giggles getting crushed by it. Capture7.PNG|The menu opens to another menu the same as the first one. Capture8.PNG|Volume 3 Menu showing The Mole as a hairdresser. Capture9.PNG|Episode selection menu with Giggles and Petunia about to go in hair dryers. Capture10.PNG|Bonus Features menu with Disco Bear about to have his hair cut by The Mole. Capture11.PNG|Storyboards Menu showing The Mole shaving Lumpy's beard, a reference to Easy Comb, Easy Go. Capture12.PNG|Volume 4 Menu showing Handy holding a sign in his mouth with a number 5 on it. Capture13.PNG|Episode Selection menu showing Pop at a petrol station. Capture14.PNG|After clicking an option the text changes. Capture15.PNG|Bonus Features menu with Handy trying to stop Lumpy from being crushed by a car. Capture16.PNG|Storyboards menu showing Petunia needing to use the bathroom. Capture17.PNG|Lumpy fixing a blockage in Petunia's toilet, which is a reference to Wishy Washy. DVD Book The DVD Book was released only in Japan on December 2012. This DVD contains 19 episodes from the TV Series. File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-13_at_5.25.07_PM.png|DVD Book. Screen_Shot_2013-01-13_at_5.48.42_PM.png|Episode list. *From Hero to Eternity *And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal *Doggone It *Wishy Washy *Take a Hike *Dunce Upon a Time *Gems the Breaks *A Change of Heart *Blast from the Past *Chew Said a Mouthful *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out! *Letter Late than Never *Tongue in Cheek *In a Jam *Double Whammy *Autopsy Turvy Note: Despite Lammy being on the front cover, she never makes an appearance in the TV series as it aired before 2010. Happy Tree Friends: Complete Disaster The Complete Disaster DVD box set was released on November 5, 2013. It is a 4-disc collection which includes all of the TV episodes and 75 of the first 78 shorts (Spin Fun Knowin' Ya to No Time Like the Present, with three shorts skipped for unknown reasons) in high definition. Category:Other Media Category:Episodes Category:Lists